We Were Made to Love Songfic
by sunchaser116589
Summary: This is a songfic, and it's my first. Bella and Edward after Italy, and the song describes them perfectly. Dumb summery, sorry. Saftey rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does. Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to Made To Love. Toby Mac does.**

**A//N: Ok, this is my first songfic, so it might not be too swell. Old word… Anyway, I thought that most of the lyrics seemed to fit, so if you utterly hate it, or you love it, or sorta in between, then just tell me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella lay in bed, her eyes closed, leaning back against Edward. She wasn't close to sleep yet, but she was content just to sit silently and listen to the radio.**

**The announcer came on, and then the song changed.**

_The dream is fading, now I'm staring at the door  
I know its over cause my feet have hit the cold floor  
Check my reflection, I ain't feelin what I see  
It's no mystery_

_**Bella when Edward left, the dreams that haunted her a night, waking up alone, confused…**  
Whatever happened to a passion I could live for  
What became of the flame that made me feel more  
And when did I forget that...  
**Edward before Bella, living his half-life, 'living' with his family, not really living…**  
I was made to love you  
I was made to find you  
I was made just for you  
Made to adore you  
I was made to love  
And be loved by you_

_**Both Edward and Bella, because when you boil it all down, what's left is the fact that they are meant for each other.**  
You were here before me_

_**Edward, when he comes back each time and sees that Bella is there…**  
You were waiting on me_

_**Bella, when she waits and hopes, late at night in her dreams, that Edward will come back…**  
And you said you'd keep me  
Never would you leave me_

_**Edward, his promise, broken but then remade…**_

_I was made to love  
and be loved by you_

The dream's alive with my eyes opened wide  
Back in the ring you've got me swinging for the grand prize  
I feel the haters spittin vapors on my dreams  
But I still believe

_**Bella, as she wakes up after Italy to Edward, believing it a dream that's too good to be true, then being convinced that the dream is over…**  
I'm reachin out, reachin up, reachin over  
I feel a breeze cover me called Jehovah  
And I am on my way  
Cause I was made to love..._

I was made to love you  
I was made to find you  
I was made just for you  
Made to adore you  
I was made to love  
And be loved by you  
You were here before me  
You were waiting on me  
And you said you'd keep me

**((A//N: I decided to just leave it right there. Tell me how you think in REVIEWs. Lol, this is a oneshot only.))**


	2. Please Read

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
